


The significance of victory.023(终章)

by AKA_Zhaoge



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Zhaoge/pseuds/AKA_Zhaoge
Summary: 完结撒花啦！！！食用愉快~





	

**Author's Note:**

> 完结撒花啦！！！食用愉快~

赤司觉得自己的灵魂像是游离在体外，对外界的一切感知都不太真切，只剩下一句“喜欢”在几近空白的脑海里分裂复制，叫嚣着要吞噬掉他的所有意识。

“你……喜欢我？”迷迷糊糊间，赤司这样问道。

“赤司君？”黑子没太听清他说了什么，“你醒了？”

赤司有些艰难地将眼睛睁开一条缝，他看到不着一缕的黑子，终于想起了昨夜是怎样极致的狂欢。

但他好像又没有完全清醒，眼帘微开，里面泛着朦胧的水色，他将脸贴到黑子的脖颈处，微微仰头，在黑子的耳际又说了一遍：“你喜欢我？”

这回黑子听得清清楚楚，就连赤司说话时呼气的声音都清晰可闻。

黑子一时间不知道怎么回答，把“喜欢”两个字挂在嘴边实在不是他的风格。

赤司又问了一遍：“喜欢我？”

黑子觉得赤司一定是没睡醒，但还是面无表情地“嗯”了一声。

赤司满意地阖上了眼帘，却并没有就此消停多少，他用半命令式的口吻，在黑子耳边不疾不徐地说道：“喜欢我，就标记我啊。”

这简直是深渊里的恶魔诱惑人类的诡谲魔音。

“可是……”

赤司打断了他，“我不怕疼。”语气里隐隐的有些不悦，就像王者被人质疑了一样。

“也许你醒来就不会这么想了。”

这事好像就这么过去了。

一束阳光顺着窗帘间的缝隙直射进房间，黑子逆着光看过去，可以看到那束阳光里上下浮动的细小浮尘。

黑子将手覆在眼睛上，想继续睡下去，却发现怎么也睡不着了。

他有点后悔。

他现在很想把怀里这只OMEGA吞吃入腹。

可这也只是想而已。

还是睡觉吧。

正当他这么想时，赤司的手突然搭上了他的腰际，然后十分自然地缓缓下滑，停留在裤腰处，带着点色♂情味道地一点一点往下扯……

黑子按住他的手，咽了一口口水，声音带着隐忍的喑哑，“你……”

“标记我。”

赤司的瞳孔清澈得没有一丝杂质，完全不像没睡醒的样子，眼神中的坚定不言而喻，甚至暗伏着深情，仿佛说的不是“标记我”，而是“嫁给我”。

黑子盯着他深邃的眸子，三秒后毅然决然地欺身而上，做出了人生中最重大的决定之一。

标记他。

不过，总是发号施令的赤司君，似乎弄错谁才有主导权了。

“赤司君自己做的决定，”他一边说一边利落的扒掉赤司的衣服，“那可别怪主导权不在你手上了。”

黑子早已没有了平时的淡定从容，他已经被无穷无尽的欲火吞噬殆尽了。

他将两根手指探入那炽热的穴道，轻轻地旋转着，那里已经足够湿润，他几乎可以听到OMEGA发情时分泌出的汁液伴随着他的搅动而发出的淫糜声响。

犹如在摆弄一件好玩的玩具一般，他用手指将赤司的穴口撑开，里面的风景被他一览无余，晶莹的不♂明♂液♂体从里面流出来，浸湿了一小块床单，“赤司君……真棒啊。还以为要扩张很久呢。”

“发情期……本来就会这样。”赤司别过头，脸颊微微有些泛红，但依然一本正经地试图讲道理。

“不要在这种时候讲道理，我是不会听的。”黑子伏在他胸前，刻意地吮吸出一个鲜艳的红痕，突然后知后觉地道，“难道赤司君在害羞吗？”

“闭嘴。”仿佛是恼羞成怒了一样，饶是平时温和有礼的赤司都说出了这样一句粗鲁的话，并且这粗鲁还不止于言语。

他翻身将黑子压在身下，本想继续下一步动作，奈何却浑身软的使不上力气，OMEGA本能的欲求不满又让他下意识蹭了蹭黑子的身躯，看起来简直就像趴在大人身上撒娇的小孩子。

由于近距离的接触，黑子的ALPHA信息素几乎占满了他的所有感官系统，他不知所措地一味蹭着黑子，急得眼角都溢出了几滴泪水，像是濒死的人抓住了最后一根救命稻草般：“哲也……”

“别急，赤司君，上来一点……”黑子轻声哄着身上的人儿，托着他的臀部把他往上扯了点，直到自己的下身可以刚好抵到他的穴口，触碰到那紧致的入口时，黑子几乎快要被这感觉折磨疯了。

黑子像是对待一件珍宝似的，小心翼翼地掰开赤司的臀肉，一点一点的让它完全接纳“自己”。

然而赤司却没有领黑子这份心，他直接从黑子身上起来，让黑子的**几近垂直地完全进入自己。

“啊……”赤司发出了一声满足的喟叹，完全没有意识到此时的样子已经被黑子尽收眼底。

黑子瞳孔一缩，强硬地再次将赤司撂倒在身下，用干涩而略带沙哑的嗓音道：“下一次再让赤司君在上面吧。”

赤司还没来得及回复，就被一阵高过一阵的快感所淹没了，黑子的进攻带有明显的侵占性，进入得一次比一次深，赤司差点就要在这攻势下城池失守了。

“啊……不……太快了……”

黑子仿佛充耳不闻，一向面瘫的他居然在此时恶劣地在赤司耳边轻笑，“快点不好吗。赤司君看起来很享受啊。”

……

“啊啊啊！”赤司突然感觉到黑子的**膨胀了无数倍，几乎要撑破他的肉壁，他下意识想伸手去推开那个膨胀了无数倍的庞然大物，然而手却被黑子按住了。

黑子抓着他的手，向下滑，直到摸到那个炙热的，之前在他的**里不断进出的东西。

它的尺寸让赤司想要退缩，然而此时被压在床上的他无路可退，只能由着黑子抓着他的手，触摸着它，然后……把它亲手按进了自己体内。

那是结。

“啊……唔……不……不要……”赤司觉得自己下面胀得快要炸开了，伸手去推身上的黑子，黑子却再度深入了一步。

“忍一忍……”

ALPHA的结只有在射♂精完成后才会消失。

突然，黑子的**开始剧烈抖动，如同杀伤力极强的枪械般快速地射出了许多白浊的液体。

“哈啊……哈啊……够了……”每一次剧烈的射♂精都给赤司带来了几近上天的快感，那些液体拍打在赤司的肉壁上，再顺着缝隙溢出来，在床单上渐渐晕开出一大片淫靡的痕迹。

不知过了多久，赤司才从云端晕晕乎乎地清醒过来，黑子的结也渐渐消失了。

阳光趁着窗帘被风吹起的间隙大肆地闯进了房间里，照射在眼睛上有些刺眼，赤司闭上眼睛，抱紧黑子，感觉就像是把一百年份的幸福抱在了怀里。

他嗅着黑子脖颈上ALPHA信息素的味道，觉得自己找到了比胜利更有意义的东西。  
-FIN-


End file.
